


Apparition

by Servena



Category: Rush (2013)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Relationships can be read as desired, post Nürburgring, postaccident!James
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:25:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To James, the woman standing in the door frame looks like an apparition.</p>
<p>Much needed Hurt/Comfort for James post Nürburgring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apparition

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this lying around on my hard drive for a while because I wanted to reconsider some stuff, but now that I seem to get my prompts written by other people, I feel slightly guilty that I haven't posted anything myself yet. So, here it is. (Because postaccident!James is officially a thing for me.)

To James, the woman standing in the door frame looks like an apparition. He steps aside, letting her in and maybe mumbling some excuse for the state of his hotel room, he doesn't remember later. All he remembers is her, the strands of brunette hair that have escaped the hair clip, the dark rings under her eyes that tell of nights without sleep, the way she walks, with her head high and her back straight.

Marlene doesn't say anything and he thinks if she doesn't speak soon, he might die.

He looks at her back as she gazes out the window and tries and fails to read the news in the set of her shoulders. The sound of his heavy breathing resonates in the silence of the room. The words catch in his throat and it takes some tries until he manages to get out: “Is he...?”

She turns around. He can see tears shining in her eyes, but there is a smile. Suddenly he's able to breathe again. “He's going to be fine. His face won't...it won't be like before. But he'll recover.” Like an afterthought, she adds: “He says he's going to race in Italy.”

He stares at her. Then she moves towards him and he wraps his arms around her, holding her so tight he's afraid he might break her. But no, this woman doesn't break easily. She's certainly braver than him.

She presses her face against his shoulders and maybe she's sobbing, he isn't sure. He can feel the trembling of her body against his. Her slim arms are wrapped around him, pressing into his back. She's not so short, he notices. Yes, taller than Niki, he remembers teasing him about it.

He doesn't remember ever having held a woman like this. With passion, yes, and maybe in love, once or twice. Never like this.

Then she slips out of his embrace and hits him on the shoulder. “And now go visit him, you idiot.” Her voice is shaking and her makeup is smeared, but her smile is so bright he can't help but smile himself. He lowers his head. “Yes, Ma'am.”


End file.
